


whispers in the dark

by enrose



Series: Rose's Belated and Tentative Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Guilty Pleasures, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enrose/pseuds/enrose
Summary: On a night like any other, Glimmer reflects on her relationship with Shadow Weaver.
Relationships: Glimmer/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Series: Rose's Belated and Tentative Kinktober 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530605
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	whispers in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> for kinktober day 7: praise kink... even though there's not _that_ much praise  
also i skipped day 6 but that's not relevant here!

Glimmer wasn’t sure when her relationship with Shadow Weaver became… this. It was after her mother’s death. Secrets in the dark, meeting in Shadow Weaver’s quarters, Shadow Weaver’s hand between her thighs and tracing her lower lips with careful fingers. Shadow Weaver was a most powerful sorceress, so very dangerous, and has done so many terrible things; to Adora - to _ her! _ \- and yet she was still here, with her, like this.

“My queen,” Shadow Weaver purred in her low, raspy voice, right next to Glimmer’s ear as she traced black nails up the tender skin of Glimmer’s thigh. Glimmer shivered in response, and, naked, her nipples peaked; her skin taken by goosebumps. She didn’t look at Shadow Weaver. There was nothing to look at but a mask, anyways. “My queen, what can I do for you tonight? You know I am at your service, always…”

Glimmer just wanted her to be quiet, really. When Shadow Weaver talked, it made Glimmer feel strange - made it too real for her. It made her realize just how far deep into this she really was.

“Then do me this favor and silence yourself, Shadow Weaver,” Glimmer hissed at her through her teeth, though she allowed the older woman to continue to trace patterns into her skin. Those patterns stopped for a thoughtful moment at Glimmer’s words, but then her nails gingerly dragged higher up onto her skin, making Glimmer shudder. Glimmer closed her eyes as Shadow Weaver pressed open kisses to Glimmer’s neck, breath hot against her. “And don’t…” _ Don’t touch me so much. _ “Don’t stop touching me, either.” She ordered her.

“As you wish, my beautiful queen,” Shadow Weaver said to her, and then, she allowed the tips of her fingers to flit over Glimmer’s wet folds gently. Glimmer’s back arched a little at the sensation, and she bit her lip, to keep her noises in. It was always Glimmer who had to watch how loud she was. Shadow Weaver was very quiet when they got together like this; was naturally a quiet person in general, Glimmer had observed within their time together. “You’re so warm, here. Forgive me for being presumptuous, but could it be that you were aching for my touch?”

Glimmer’s head thrashed to the side, and she stared into Shadow Weaver’s eyes. “That’s not true,” she hissed, and then she gasped in pleasure when Shadow Weaver’s fingers then sunk inside of her. She went two at a time, stretching Glimmer thin around her digits.

“You needn’t be shy, my queen. Nor need you run from your desires,” Shadow Weaver whispered near her as she then began to pump her fingers in and out of Glimmer. The noise it made between her legs was louder than both of their voices combined, and it humiliated Glimmer. “Yes, my lovely queen. Give yourself to your pleasure… let me please you, my wonderful queen.”

The praise made Glimmer tighten up around Shadow Weaver’s fingers. She knew that Shadow Weaver could feel her, and she turned her head the other way as Shadow Weaver resumed to kiss her neck. She didn’t suck on the skin, nor did she bite, as Glimmer had been very serious about not leaving marks on her.

“Shadow Weaver,” Glimmer panted. “Shadow Weaver, I’m already… unn…” Glimmer’s voice gave out once Shadow Weaver’s thumb found her clit and began to rub gently at her. Her thumb circled in pointed, precise motions, perfectly coaxing Glimmer closer and closer to her orgasm. “I’m already close…”

“Yes, that’s good. Cum for me. That’s very, very good…”

Again with the praise. Glimmer couldn’t control herself any longer, couldn’t hold back, even if she wanted to. Though her legs had been open before, they clamped closed around Shadow Weaver’s hand and kept it there as her orgasm washed over her body in waves. As Glimmer shivered and shook, Shadow Weaver was right there beside her, whispering to her: _ Good. Good, my queen. _All that Glimmer felt was warmth, from the praise, from Shadow Weaver’s hot breath, her raspy voice, her touch...

… And when it all ended, Glimmer felt no warmth, besides the literal heat inside her. All that remained was shame. 

Slowly, shakily, still shaken from her orgasm, Glimmer opened up her legs, and Shadow Weaver pulled her fingers out from inside of her. Glimmer closed her legs once more when Shadow Weaver was no longer inside of her.

“My queen,” Shadow Weaver said once more, faithfully, and Glimmer turned away from her.

“Go,” she said. “Leave me, Shadow Weaver.”

She could feel Shadow Weaver’s weight released from the bed, and then her voice followed.

“Very well. I will see you again tomorrow night… Glimmer.”


End file.
